


Finish line

by orphan_account



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charlies brother makes an appearance, It's hot, It's summer, M/M, Tequila, boys being stupid again, it's still pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny and Jorel share a secret that shouldn't be spilled under no circumstances but what happens when Danny leaves for the summer?
Relationships: Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Daniel Murillo | Danny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Finish line

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the first episode of the series On My Block, you should watch it if you haven't already and the title is from the song Daye Jack-Finish line, which is the opening song of the episode.
> 
> So here I am again with another story, distracting myself from uni because it's overwhelming me and I already have other stories planned. Also shoutout to everyone who commented on my other two stories, you motivate me.

Dylans little sister Elena was celebrating her quinceanera at their family house and of course Dylans friends were invited as they spend most of their time at the house anyway and knew Elena and the rest of Dylans family for a long time now.   
It was already summer and school closed a week before, the holidays and the freedom that came with them the biggest topic right now in their conversations. The blanket of heat that overtook the city made everyone lazy but tonight was for celebrating even when the sweat was rolling off of them. And it was the last weekend they could all spend together since Danny would be away for writing camp as his parents would like for him to put more time in his education. The first summer they wouldn’t be together to kill time. Even when they were only laying lethargic on a couch eating ice cream and watching dumb cartoons, they were always found together, inseparable since the early school years.

Right now they were all happy to see Elena dancing in her pink dress over the make shift dance floor along to the rhythmic music while sporting a bright smile.

“Rafael has been dancing with her for an awful long time. I see myself giving him the big brother speech soon.” Dylan said to his friends while they were sitting around a table in the garden where the party was being held. Fairy lights were hung around and people were scattered all over, chatting and dancing. 

“Don’t scare him off before anything happened.” Charlie appeased. “Let your sister have fun for a night.”

“She’s fifteen. She don’t don’t need no fun like that.” Dylan said in his protecting brother voice. 

“Yeah and you’re only sixteen and anything else than a fucking innocent virgin.” George tried to reason with him. 

“That’s not the same. I don’t have boys running after me who only want to fuck me and then ignore my texts afterwards.”

“You can fight any boy off who’s going after your sister tomorrow and every day after that. Tonight she’s allowed to have fun with Rafael or anyone else. Jorel, help me out here.” Danny said and turned to his friend on his left, who wasn’t participating in their conversation, instead concentrating on something else.

“Huh?” Jorel asked when he felt everyone staring at him.

“Dude, stop lusting after my cousin.” Dylan said and boxed him on the shoulder after realizing to where or more like whom Jorel was looking. 

“She’s not even your real cousin, she’s hot, let me at least stare a bit. I won’t try anything, I promise.” Jorel held his hands in front of him to show his innocent intent.

George laughed. “Won’t try anything my ass. I saw you making out with Silvia at Leos party last weekend, tongue and all and I’m sure she let you touch her.”

While Jorel gasped at George spilling his secret, Dylan glared at him over his sunglasses. “You kissed Silvia? She is a real cousin of mine. I’m gonna kick your pathetic ass!” At that Jorel leaped out his seat to bring as much distance between him and Dylan as possible before he could catch him.

“Idiot.” Charlie murmured while shaking his head. “You guys wanna eat something?”

“Yes, let’s raid the buffet. Watching Dylan and Jorel is boring as fuck.” George said as an answer and the three of them made their way over to the buffet, where a selection of food was placed along with drinks. The boys tried to sneak alcohol in Dylans room a few hours prior but where caught by Dylans mum before they could archive that, resulting in an embarrassing lecture, which included many ‘yes, ma’am’, much nodding and a promise to never do it again. Since then they were too afraid to try it again. Dylans mum could radiate a terrifying aura when she was angry. 

When they all had a full plate in hand they decided to head into the house to chill in Dylans room where they wouldn’t be interrupted by any of Dylans family. Danny had to dance with a distant aunt and would like to avoid doing that again in the evening. As it turns out, aunts, no matter from what family, are the same, cheek pinching and everything. 

Passing Victors room, Jake was coming out of it, wearing a dopey grin. Jake was Charlies older brother and also good friends with Dylans older brother Victor. Both of them weren’t seen for the last hour and the boys could guess what they were doing or more precisely smoking.

“Hey homies, come with me, I got y’all a present.” He said and made a following motion with his hand. Looking at each other the three followed his order and walked behind him into Dylans room where Jake presented them a bottle.

“You got us tequila! You’re the best brother ever.” Charlie exclaimed.

“I’ll remind you of it next time you’re shouting at me. And don’t let yourselves get caught, god you have a lot to learn.”

Right then Jorel came storming into the room, instantly hiding behind his friends while breathing hard. 

“Where did you left Dylan...oh there he is. Okay guys enough quarrelling, we’ve got a bottle of tequila to empty.” George wanted to grab the bottle but Jake pulled his hand back and George grabbed just air. “What?”

“Sit down. Jake has to tell you something.” Uncertain why his brother was talking about himself in third person or what would be coming now, Charlie slowly sat down.

The remaining four also took a place on Dylans bed, plates forgotten on the table. Whatever they had to do to get their hands on that bottle of tequila. Even though George and Jake were the same height and George could just take it if he wanted to, he respected Jake as the oldest of them, he also was the coolest in the room right now, so whatever he had to say maybe they could profit from it. 

“Awww, you all look so young, I could cuddle you right now.” Charlie was shaking his head, as to say ‘please don’t while Jake looked as if he was to burst into tears. “So, I’ll be going to college in a few weeks and you’ll be left alone without my guidance. Summer will be over quick and you lot will be seniors. You have to be prepared. It’s the year for all the first times. Parties, love, sex. It’s important to construct the right image of yourselves, it will follow you for the rest of your lives, so work hard!” Jake was underlying his speech with wide gestures, bottle still in his hands and the guys followed the movement, hoping that the bottle will stay unharmed. “The first impression is the most important. You have to make sure you stay on top. To survive, you have to stick together.”

Dylan leaned over to Charlie and whispered in his ear. “Dude, is your brother high?”

Maybe the whispering wasn’t as discreet as he thought, cause Jake was talking again. “Oh I definitely am. High from life and memories. Okay, got it? Maybe you should’ve written it down. Fuck, I’m going to college. Gimme me a bro fist Charlie.” He said and held out his fist for his brother who gave him what was asked. Without another word, he tossed the bottle over to the bed and Jorel caught it in the last moment, almost letting it slip from his hands. The door closed behind Jake and the guys looked at each other, freely laughing now.

“What the fuck was that?” “Was he serious?” “He was kidding right?”

Suddenly the door opened again and Jake stuck his head into the room. “Oh and one last word: No one is boning Danny.” With that he left again, this time for good.

All five of them were bursting in a laughing fit, holding their sides as they couldn’t believe what they just heard.

“How does he come up with that?” Danny asked with a disgusted face. “Nobody would want to do that anyway.”

“Whatever. We have the good stuff now.” Jorel said and opened the bottle then raising it in the air. “To a good summer and to being seniors.” The others made noises of agreement and they took turns sipping on the tequila, still laughing but for different reasons now. Under the influence of alcohol they were the funniest people on earth and no one could stop them.   
Charlie was busy handcrafting paper airplanes, throwing them at George, who couldn’t care less as he had the time of his life right now with his homies. Dylan was cracking joke after joke but Danny was mostly the only one laughing at them, the alcohol having a bigger effect on him. Jorel laid upside down over the bed, which in hindsight wasn’t a good idea when his stomach almost turned but he just let out a burp.

“Don’t be so disgusting Jay. How did you convince Silvia to make out with you like that, I would never?” Danny asked and climbed over Jorel but remained sprawled over his friend. “Urgh, Danny you’re fat, get up or I’ll be throwing up on you.”

Charlie and George were just giggling in their corner and Dylan was getting suspicious. To check the time he got his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, instantly groaning. “Guys stop sending heart emojis into the group chat.”

“But we love you guys.” Charlie exclaimed. 

“I though that was Dannys part when he’s drunk” Jorel said from where he was poking out under Danny. 

“No I’m way too tired right now to declare my love for you all. I give up my position for these two.” A huge yawn reinforced Dannys statement.

“Okay, the party should be over soon and you should go before mum forces you to clean up here.” It has gotten indeed late, bottle now laying empty in the bin but music could still be heard from outside.

Danny stood up from the bed, even though it looked like he was toppling over any moment and inhaled deeply before speaking up again. “I will miss you guys. I will try to write you every week, don’t have too much fun without me and now give me a group hug!” He demanded and the others were quick to fulfil his wish. Standing in the middle of the room, tightly hugging each other, they hoped everything would be the same when they got together again. The uncertainty of senior year and adulthood were looming over them but together they were ready accomplish everything. 

-

Four weeks passed by and Danny was back in his part of town, ready to reunite with his friends after he had to endure posh kids and other privileged teenagers for too long of a time. Even though he learned a lot and wanted to go there voluntary, he was relieved to have two more weeks of summer holidays and enjoy it at the pool or in someone's garden.   
After his dad picked him up and their drove back home, he just left his bag without unpacking on his bed and left again for Dylans house, his friends likely chilling there. Glad that the way to his destination was short under the heat of the sun, the anticipation to see his friends again had gotten bigger. 

Opening the unlocked frontdoor, he left a greeting for Dylans mum in the passing and headed straight to Dylans room, where he could already hear chatting coming out of it, he had to start grinning. His friends didn’t know which day he would come back, so his visit will definitely be a surprise.  
And a surprise it was indeed when three people stormed at him after he entered the room, and pulling him into a big hug. 

“Oh my god Danny, you fucker, why didn’t you tell us you were coming back?” Charlie asked instantly after pulling back out of their hug. 

“Yeah, you didn’t mention anything in your last letter. We thought we have to endure another few days without you.” George always seemed offended when he wasn’t up to date, surprises weren’t his cup of tea.

“Guess I wanted to surprise you, so surprise?” Danny said and smiled from ear to ear. 

Dylan who was still hanging on his shoulder, ruffled his hair slightly. “Danny is back in town, now the party can get started.”

Danny let the air out of his nose. “As if you waited with the partying until I was back. What have I missed? Where’s Jay?” 

Right after he asked, the other three seemed more nervous than before, Charlie even turning his back on him to investigate something standing on the table and Dylan fumbled with the ribbon on his shorts and for George the ceiling became the most interesting thing on earth. 

“Uh, you know, we haven’t seen him much.” Dylan then said, attention still averted from him.

“What, too busy with partying? What were you all up to the last days? You didn’t even mention him in the letters.” Dannys eyebrows know knitted tight, the behaviour of his friends was suspicious, what was he missing here?

George was meeting his eyes again but now they looked more sad than happy. Weren't they happy to see me again, Danny wondered.

“Jay isn’t really part of our friend group anymore since you left for camp.”

Danny couldn’t believe what he heard. “What the fuck? Didn’t you listen to Jake on our last evening? He said we have to stick together to survive all this craziness. What happened? Did he raid Charlies snack pile again?” With his last sentence he tried to lighten the mood at least a bit, but the effect he hoped to archive didn’t kick in.

As the last question was more or less addressed at Charlie, he turned back around. “No he met up with David again even though he promised us not to.”

At the mention of David, George clenched his fists together. “That asshole just wants him for their gang business but Jorel is not listening to us and goes behind our back.”

“So he breaks one promise and your dropping him like a hot potato? Wow, you really are great friends, he needs us now more then ever. Did you even talk with him in the last days?” Danny was still perplexed that so much happened while he was away. Could he have prevented the fall out between his friends if he had been here?

“Talking is not really his speciality.” Charlie mumbled silently but Danny definitely heard it.

“Charlie shut up!” George let out, almost whacking Charlie over the head.

“So he said something. And what was it? It couldn’t have been that bad, right?” 

Dylan let out a big sigh. “He said and I quote ‘Danny and I fucked the night before he left for camp’ and he had that dumb smirk on his face. I’m sorry.” Dylan, George and Charlie all had apologizing expressions visible on their faces but Danny couldn’t look anywhere near them. Blood rushed in his face making him blush and the warmth travelled through his body, with wide eyes he plopped down on the bed. “The fuck?” Was all he could whisper. How could Jorel say this to his friends and to whom he could have said it too? How many people maybe knew about this? Why should Jorel brag about it, why tell something like this to somebody? That asshole had no right.

His cheeks still red, Danny looked up at Dylan, who sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “See, that’s why we decided to dump him. It’s so uncool of him to lie about something like this while you’re not here, unable to defend yourself.”

“But I don’t understand why he would say it in the first place. How did you come up with that topic, he surely didn’t burst out the information all of a sudden.” Damn, Danny was angry. This whole day turned south way too fast.

George then took the other place next to him, while Charlie made himself comfortable sitting backwards on the desk chair. “Well, he didn’t exactly told us. We were just there to witness it.”

Danny jumped up from the bed, anger clearly visible on him. “So other people know about it? I’m gonna kill this motherfucker, I’m going over to him.” He was already on his way to the door when he felt someone tugging on his shirt, it was Charlie holding him back.

“No, please stay, he’s probably with David and his other shitty friends. You would just embarrass yourself.” 

“That prick is going around, telling everyone that we fucked, he deserves some ass beating. But fine, I’m going home, if you prefer that. I’ll text you later.” This time no one tried to stop him going out the house. 

The sun was already setting, it had to be late evening, Danny didn’t realize he was at Dylans house that long. The day started out nice with the prospect of seeing his friends again and ended in anger and exasperation. Letting the steam all out, he made it fast back to his house, not giving his parents a glance, instantly going for his room. When he looked at his phone, the group chat had a few new texts from his three friends who wanted to meet again tomorrow. Danny hadn’t realized until now that they had already kicked Jorel out the chat.   
Not in the mood to do anything else besides sulking on his bed with his laptop, he made a short trip to the bathroom and then put on some comfy joggers. 

As he was sitting on his bed, music playing in his ears, he noticed movement in his field of view and when he turned around he saw someone climbing through his window into his room. Pulling out his earphones, he took a frightened step in the direction of his door until he made out the figure. It was just Jorel and Danny let out the breath he was holding until now. 

“You could’ve used the door, ya know. Almost gave me a heart attack.” Danny climbed back on his bed again, not giving Jorel a second glance, he was angry with him after all and he hoped it was audible in his voice.

“Thought you would slam it shut in front of me.” Jorel said and Danny could feel the bed dipping lower behind him but Jorel made no attempt at touching him.

“You’re probably right with that assumption.” Arms now crossed in front of him, he was not willing to give in at whatever Jorel had to say.

“And it’s not the first time I used your window, so no reason to panic.”

And okay, that was enough. Jorel came to him, into his room, pretending as if nothing happened, that really made Dannys blood boil. “Honestly, how could you?! Telling some random gangster friends of yours that you fucked me? Pretending to be a badass who could get everyone in bed and then brag about it as if I’m a prize. You didn’t even had the guts to write me, instead I had to find out about it through our friends, who you betrayed by the way. What the fuck is going on with you? We agreed to leave it a secret! And the second I’m gone, you told everyone. I can never trust you again.” By the end Danny had tears threatening to spill over, swimming his vision until Jorel was just a blurred spot. As he was now standing next to his bed, too enraged to be sitting calmly, all he wanted was for Jorel to leave him alone. 

But the blurred spot on his bed now moved to the edge and tried to take Dannys hand in his but Danny quickly withdrew it, scoffing at the intention.   
“What? And you think that is the whole fucking story? You just believe everything you hear, without asking me first?” Jorel looked hurt from Dannys action and Danny wasn’t sure if he should laugh at the whole situation. Why was Jorel the one being disappointed now?

“You didn’t write me and it was the first thing I heard when I came back, you wasn’t with our friends, what was I supposed to be thinking?”

“Can you just...Danny, can you please sit down again and let me explain?”

Danny pondered with himself for a minute but decided it couldn’t hurt to hear him out. “Fine.”

“Thanks. So, the others probably told you that I have gone behind their backs and was with David again?”

“Yeah?” Danny wasn’t sure what that guy had to with the whole story but was ready to listen to the rest of it.

“Well, I spend more time with him and his other friends and some of them weren’t….that nice.”

“Not nice?” What has Jorel gotten himself into now?

“It was at one of Leos parties where I heard them talking about some people, ya know girls from school, well, and you. It was really nasty I don’t wanna repeat what they said, I just got so angry how they talked about you as some kind of possession they could take. I thought when they know we had something they would drop it. I just used the same language they spoke so they would understand how serious I am. At first I didn’t even realized that Dylan overheard the whole conversation but I couldn’t take back what I said.” Jorel looked so sincere as he told his side of the story, without breaking eye contact, so Danny knew he didn’t just made up a story to get on his good side again.   
When Jorel let his head hang low between his shoulders, he knew his friend was sorry enough and all of his anger vanished into thin air. While he was still unsure what to think about the whole situation, that people knew about them, he was glad that at least their friends thought it was bullshit.

Hooking one arm over Jorels shoulder, he pulled him into a hug. “Jay….you didn’t have to defend me. That’s not your job.”

Jorels head was pressed into Dannys neck and his words came out a little muffled. “I know but I couldn’t just let them talk, you know how I get when I drink.”

Pulling them both further down on the bed, now laying close next to each other, Jorel seemed to wrestle with himself. Danny waited for him to speak up and let his eyes wander in the meantime. Nothing had changed in the last weeks Danny was away, Jorel still looked the same, handsome and tough the same time. And if he noticed a slight stubble on Jorels chin and found it unbelievable hot, well. Danny was so entangled in his thoughts that he was a bit startled when Jorel finally talked. “You know I like you, right?”

“...Jay, no, please, we said it wouldn’t go any further.”

“But I don’t want it to be a one time thing. Can’t we give this a chance?”

Danny was way too tired for a conversation like this. “Can we talk about this in the morning?”

“Does that mean I’m spending the night?” There was a hopeful tone in Jorels voice and it raised a smile in Dannys face. 

“Yes, you idiot, and now cuddle me, we haven’t seen each other in weeks and I always sleep the best when you’re around.” The last part was true, the night before Danny left wasn’t the first time they shared a bed, but before it was just innocent sleeping in each others presence, like right now.

And when morning came around and Jorel woke up with a kiss on his lips, then nobody had to know apart from them.


End file.
